


Finder's Fee

by gothqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothqueen/pseuds/gothqueen
Summary: Aomine finds #2 and demands a finder's fee before handing the dog back over to Kuroko.





	Finder's Fee

Aomine sighed as he walked towards the street. Today’s game had been just as boring as the rest. He hadn’t shown up until the last quarter and he had still managed to make more then fifty points. After fifty he had just lost count, because it was to depressing to know how much better then the others he was. 

He stopped when he felt something pulling on his pant leg. “Well who are you,” he mumbled as he leaned down to pick up the small dog. He was pretty cute, and obviously belonged to someone at Seirin, since he was wearing a jersey that matched theirs. “You remind me of someone,” he murmured as he looked into the dog’s eyes. It took him a second of looking into he crystal blue eyes but it finally dawned on him. “You look just like Kuroko!” 

As soon as he said the name the dog barked, as if confirming Aomine’s suspicion. He sighed as he shook his head. “Even if you look like him, I can’t take you home. I guess I better go find Seirin.” He smirked as he started walking back towards the gym. It was troublesome, but he would be able to piss Kagami off one last time before he went home. That would probably be the most entertaining thing to do after this failure of a day. 

“Oh, that’s my dog,” a quiet voice called out from behind Aomine. 

He turned around and smiled. It seemed Kuroko was the owner of the Kuroko look-a-like. Somehow it was fitting for his old shadow to have something like this. “Really?” he asked, setting the dog onto his head, since he knew that was out of Kuroko’s reach. “Well, I can’t just give him back to you...”

“Why not?” Kuroko asked, his permanently passive mask still in place. 

Whenever Aomine saw that he wanted to break it, just like he had back in Jr. High. “Because, I found him, so you have to pay my finder’s fee,” he said, as if that made total sense. 

Kuroko looked slightly confused. “I don’t have that much money after transportation...”

“No, no, no, I don’t want money for my fee,” Aomine said, shaking his head. 

“Then what do you want?” 

Aomine smirked as he tapped his bottom lip with his index finger. “I want a kiss, just like you used to give me back in Jr. High, when we were all alone.” 

Finally Kuroko’s mask was replaced by a blush as he looked down at the ground. “W-we haven’t done that in over a year,” he mumbled. 

“I know, that’s why I think it’s a fair fee. Besides, no one is around, so they won’t see. Just one kiss and I’ll give you your dog back. If not, then I take him home until you’re willing to pay up,” he said, standing straight and turning, as if he was going to walk away. 

Kuroko’s hand shot out and grabbed onto Aomine’s shirt. “Fine, but just one kiss,” he said, looking at the ground since he was too embarrassed to look Aomine in the eyes. 

“Yep, that’s all I’m asking for,” Aomine said, turning back around and leaning down just enough so that Kuroko could still reach him, but only if he stood on his toes. 

Kuroko practically lunged at him as he wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, and kissed him just like they had back in Jr. High. Back when the kisses never stopped at just kissing, and usually ended with Aomine buried deep inside of Kuroko. 

Aomine wrapped his arm around Kuroko’s waist, holding him against his body as he kissed him back. He had never kissed anybody like this, even when they had grown apart, and he knew he would never find someone he wanted to kiss like this ever again. 

Suddenly the moment was ruined when #2 barked, making Kuroko jump and fall backwards. He quickly stood up, his face was flushed and he was breathing as hard as if he had just run through an entire game. “Th-there, I paid your fee, now can I have him back?” he asked, staring at the ground even as he held his arms out to get #2 back. 

Aomine smiled as he gently lifted Kuroko’s chin and looked him in the eyes. “You know, I always say the only one who can beat me is me, but the only one I want, is you.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened as he looked at Aomine, unable to believe what he was hearing. When they had grown apart on the court they had also grown apart off of it. That had almost been a year ago, and now he was saying he missed it? Kuroko couldn’t believe it, this had to be some cruel trick by Aomine. 

Aomine sighed as he let go of Kuroko’s chin. “How about this, if your team wins against us I will never bother you again. But if you lose, we’ll start off where we left things back in Jr. High,” he said, handing the dog over. 

Kuroko slowly nodded as he took #2. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Aomine smirked as he turned around and folded his hands behind his head. “I’ll see you soon Kuroko. Just remember, the only one who can beat me is me,” he called as he walked away. He knew he would have Kuroko back to being his as soon as that game ended. He licked his lips, smiling when he tasted the familiar vanilla. Oh yes, this victory would be sweet. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Aomine glared at the floor, unable to look up and see the score. He had lost. Someone had beaten him. That alone would have only encouraged him, but he had promised Kuroko that he would leave him alone if he lost. Had he fought so hard because he hated Aomine now? All he could think about was how Kuroko had worked with Kagami, his new light, to defeat him. 

The bow and walk back to the locker room was all a blur to him. Scenes from the game and what he could have done better kept playing through his head. He was the first to leave the locker room. He was too distracted to even listen to what his sempais had to say. 

He froze as soon as he walked out of the room. Kuroko was standing there, leaning against the wall. “So, I guess you won,” he growled, turning to walk away. “I’ll leave you alone now, just as we agreed. You don’t have to worry about me breaking my promise.”

“I just didn’t want to start back to where we left off,” Kuroko murmured. 

Aomine stopped and slowly turned around. “What?” 

“Where we left off was me being forgotten and you leaving me behind. I didn’t want that again. I wanted to start over, and be like we were in the beginning.” He slowly walked towards Aomine and kissed him on the lips. “Back when I was your shadow and friend, not when I was a nuisance and just a ghost on the court.” 

Aomine was shocked. He hadn’t even thought of it that way, but Kuroko was right. He wrapped his arms around the other and smiled as he held him close. “I can do that,” he whispered. “And I promise, this time I will never forget my shadow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never posted it, but I thought it was cute so I decided to post it here. Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
